maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
ICharlie
iCharlie is a crossover between iCarly and Charlie Brown from Peanuts. This segment is from MAD Season 3, Episode 6 (58): This Means War Machine / iCharlie. LittleRedHairedGirl921's Comments *Charlie Brown is super cute. *Charlie Brown is a blockhead. Summary Charlie Brown hurts himself online to become an Internet celebrity. References *YouTube *Mark Allen Hicks (afroNinja) *grape lady falls *Weezer’s Pork And Beans music video Diet Coke and Mentos *Ted Williams (Golden voice guy) Characters *Charlie Brown *Lucy van Pelt *Linus van Pelt *Snoopy *Woodstock Videos *BLOCKHEAD -FAIL *NUNCHUCK - FAIL *DIET COKE AND MENTOS - FAIL *BASEBALL - FAIL *CHARLIE BROWN - FAIL *GRAPE STOMPING - FAIL *POOL DIVING - FAIL *ROPE SWING - FAIL *GOLDEN VOICE - FAIL *CHARLIE BROWN RANT Transcript (Start at the grass while Linus and Lucy (The signature Peanuts theme) plays) Lucy van Pelt: Charlie Brooooooown! Charlie Brown: Good grief! You must think of a real blockhead! I'm not gonna fall for the old football trick! Lucy van Pelt: Charlie Brown, if I was going to prank you, do you think I'd have Linus videotaping us? (BZZT) If I pull the ball away, Linus will have video proof that I'm not to be trusted! (BZZT) Charlie Brown: Well, as long as there's someone to document this, I guess. (Runs towards Lucy) (BZZT) (Lucy pulls the ball away, and Charlie Brown flies in the air) AAAAAUUUUGH! (THUD) Lucy van Pelt: (Laughs) That one's going online! (Title card: iCharlie) Charlie Brown: (Online) (BZZT) (Lucy pulls the ball away, and Charlie Brown flies in the air) AAAAAUUUUGH! (THUD) Lucy van Pelt: (Online) (Laughs) That one's going onli-... Charlie Brown: One million views? I'm ruined! Linus van Pelt: Charlie Brown, you're the only person who could turn internet fame into a total disaster. Lucy van Pelt: Yeah, you blockhead! We could make you into a star! All you have to do is hurt yourself online. Charlie Brown: I refuse to be a laughingstock! Lucy van Pelt: Look at this comment: "Charlie Brown is super cute!" From Littleredhairedgirl921! Charlie Brown: I'll do it! (BZZT) Hi! Welcome back to iCharlie! Now it's time for a nunchuck demonstration! (Flips, and then falls into the wall offscreen) Rats. (BZZT) (Online) Hi! Welcome back to iCharlie! Now it's time for a-... Everyone: (Giggling) (BZZT) (Cuts to Charlie Brown and Snoopy stomping grapes) Charlie Brown: Aaaand, stop! (Falls out) Rats! (Repeating in autotuned voice) Linus, Lucy: (Laughing and dancing) Charlie Brown: (Cuts to montage of videos flying across the screen) Aah! Rats! Aaaugh! Ow! (Cuts to Charlie Brown wearing shades and seriously injured) Okay, come on, people! This episode of iCharlie isn't gonna share itself! Linus, is the camera ready? Linus van Pelt: Yes, Charlie Brown. Aaaand, action! Charlie Brown: Welcome back to iCharlie! Lucy van Pelt: I'm Lucy Van Pelt-... Charlie Brown: DON'T INTERRUPT ME! I'M THE STAR! (Linus makes sure the light is okay, then camera falls) LINUS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? (BZZT) I WANT YOU OFF THIS SET! Linus van Pelt: Sorry, Charlie Brown. Charlie Brown: (Snoopy places muffins on tray while looking horrified, then Woodstock lands on fruit eventually) DON'T BE SORRY! THINK FOR ONE SECOND! ARE YOU A PROFFESIONAL, OR NOT!? WHAT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!? THAT'S DISTRACTING! WHAT DON'T YOU GET ABOUT THAT!? GIVE ME AN ANSWER! Linus van Pelt: I was looking at the light, Charlie Brown. Charlie Brown: OH, GOOD FOR YOU! (Lucy walks off the set) YOU'RE AN AMETEUR! MY MIND IS NOT IN THE SCENE, AND YOU'RE DOING THAT! DO YOU WANT ME TO TRASH YOUR LIGHTS!? (Lights are heard being smashed) YOU AND ME LINUS, WE ARE DONE PROFFESIONALLY! GOOD GRIEF! (Door slams) Lucy van Pelt: Nice going, Charlie Brown! Linus took his camera, and we lost the show! Charlie Brown: Well, at least we got two million hits. What do the comments say? Lucy van Pelt: There's only one. From Littleredhairedgirl921. Charlie Brown: What does she ''say? '''Lucy van Pelt': "Charlie Brown is a blockhead." Charlie Brown: Good grief. (Segment ends) Trivia *Third time Charlie Brown appears. The first was in Merry Christmas, Charlie Sheen! from FROST / Undercover Claus and the second was Garfield of Dreams. *This is the fourth iCarly parody on MAD. The first was CSiCarly, the second was ¡AY Carly!, and the third was iChronicle. *Antagonist: Lucy *The part where Charlie Brown yells at the crew is a parody of the incident where Christian Bale yells at a cinematographer on the set of Terminator Salvation. *The segment is very similiar to Aberzombie & Stitch, The Fast and the Curious, [[Smallville: Turn Off the Clark|'Smallville: Turn Off the Clark']], [http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/The_Clawfice The Clawfice], What's in a Name?, The Curious Case of Benjamin Batman, [http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/The_Walking_Fred The Walking Fred], The Scooby-Doo Gang, Ruining Halloween Since 1969, [http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/My_Supernatural_Sweet_16 My Supernatural Sweet 16], [http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/VICTORious VICTORious], [[That's What Super Friends Are For|'That's What Super Friends Are For']], [http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/Hulk_Smash Hulk Smash], [http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/Franklin_%26_Crash Franklin & Crash], and [[Modern Family Circus|'Modern Family Circus']]. Category:TV Segment Category:TV parodies Category:Segments Category:Transcripts